


...Pain in the Ass

by Aniella_Summers



Series: Detroit: Becomes Smut [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniella_Summers/pseuds/Aniella_Summers
Summary: After Hank shows Connor the joys of psychical pleasure, he has problems controlling himself. Hank and Connor are working late and Connor can't keep his hands to himself when he realizes they are the only ones left in the precinct. Losing himself in the pleasure, Hank barely hears someone come into the precinct and needs to keep a straight face while Connor blows him under the desk.





	...Pain in the Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I know we have a story going on, but I could not help the feeling inside of me to write some smut before the story was ready for it. Once again, I have a smut story out while I have a regular story! SO, here we go! A quick one shot for my new favorite ship!

   Technology is a Pain in the Ass

      Connor nibbled on his thumb as he looked ahead of him and tried his very hardest to control himself, but according to Hank, Connor had very little self-control for things that he had wanted. Ever since Hank has shown him the sensations and joy from a physical connection, Connor has had just a little bit of trouble holding back. This wouldn’t be such a problem if they had a publicly known relationship, but Hank and he decided for now, until everyone had accepted androids and the revolution, that they should keep their relationship a secret. Plus, it could jeopardize their current positions as partners; currently, Connor got paid for working alongside his lover and that was something he did not want to lose over a little self-control problem.

     “Connor,” The sound of his name shook him out of his train of thought; he looked up and saw that Hank was looking at him with an annoyed yet loving look on his face, “You should take your thumb of your mouth, it isn’t very professional.”

     Connor froze for a moment before he glanced down, noticing he still had this thumb in his mouth. A small pout formed on his face, “I don’t know what you are talking about, Lieutenant.” Connor leaned forward in his chair and started rubbing his foot alone the Lieutenant’s shin. “You are the one that showed up late for work this morning.” While the statement was true, the real reason Hank was late was because of Connor; he had woken Hank up at three in the morning for a little morning tryst.

     Hank scoffed at the statement before smacking Connor’s foot off of his shin and returning to the paperwork that was starting to pile up on his desk. This made Connor pout, but Hank was right, they couldn’t risk anyone noticing, especially since Gavin has been trying to start trouble every since Connor walked into the precinct. The only thing was that now the accusations were true and could have serious consequences. With a sigh, Connor sat back up in his seat and began to focus on his own paperwork; once and awhile, he would let his foot run up Hank’s leg until he got shoved off or given a look.

* * *

     “Here is the happy couple,” A rude sneer came from up behind Connor; Connor tried to ignore the man, hoping that if he ignored Gavin long enough, Gavin would leave, but that only happened in movies, “I see you two are the only ones staying late again?”

     “We are simply doing paperwork on the crime scene from yesterday.” Connor replied as monotone as he could. Since giving himself to his emotional side, he began understanding how Hank hated this man.

     “Maybe if you didn’t keep the poor old Lieutenant up last night, he wouldn’t have been late.” Gavin chuckled taking a seat on the corner of Connor’s desk; the action made Connor glance over to Hank, as if to silently ask him for help. Hank looked back with an annoyed look on his face; a curt nod and he was pushing himself out of his chair, “Then he wouldn’t have to stay late at work.”

     “Very funny,” Hank frowned as he clapped his hand on Gavin’s shoulder, “Now, is your sex life so bad that you need to project your fantasies onto your coworkers?” Gavin’s face fell and Connor had to bite his lip in order to keep his laughter in. “Just go home, you look like you need a good fuck.” Hank rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a couple bucks, “Here, go get yourself an android for the night.”

     Gavin noticed that Connor had his hand up covering his mouth, “What’s so funny, tin can?” This caused Connor to stop laughing; his face when serious and he looked up at Gavin with a confused look on his face.

     Connor raised a perfectly shaped artificial eyebrow at the man and in the most innocent voice he explained, “I believe that you were just given what you humans call ‘ _the burn’_ ” Hank couldn’t hold in the laughter when Gavin’s face twisted up in anger; Gavin huffed off in anger and left the office while stomping his feet.

     Once Gavin was out of sight, Hank turned to Connor with a giant smirk on his face, “Look at your silver tongue.” Hank began walking back to his desk and sitting back down in his chair; Connor scrunched his eyebrows together, how was Hank going to say something as enticing as that and then just leave him?

     “You know, my tongue can do more than that.” Connor slowly pushed himself out of his chair and walked his way over to Hank making sure his hips were sensually swaying back and forth. A smirk crawled on his lips as he watched Hank’s eyes watching how his hips were moving; Hank’s tongue quickly ran over his suddenly dry lips. Connor found himself sitting on the side on Hank’s desk with his legs crossed just watching the man do his work, with a quick scan he could tell that his actions were having the perfect effect on the struggling man in front of him.

     “I am almost done here,” Hank almost smiled as he looked up into Connor’s eyes, “How about if you are a good boy and wait patiently, I will treat you real good when we get home?” While Connor like the idea of being treated real nice when they got home, he didn’t want to wait until they got home.

     He pouted giving Hank the best puppy dog eyes that he could as he turned Hank around so they were facing one another. Hank reached his arms forward and grabbed Connor by his hips causing a sigh of relief to slip through his lips. Hank pulled Connor closer so that he was standing in between Hank’s legs.

     “Baby, please, listen to daddy for once” Hank whispered in a stern voice before leaning forward and kissing Connor’s ribs Connor crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from Hank in annoyance, but did not protest, “Good boy.” Hank murmured against Connor’s chest, he gave Connor’s butt a tight squeeze before wheeling himself away from Connor and turning back to his work.

     “Hmph.” Connor stated before turning Hank back towards him and quickly dropping to his knees, “I’m sorry, daddy, but I need this.”

     “Connor, what are you doing?” Hank grunted as Connor rubbed his hand against the now growing bulge in Hank’s pants. Connor simply hummed to himself as he unbuttoned the pants and then grabbed the zipper with his teeth and pulled it down.

     “I need it and no one else is here.” Connor pleaded as he licked Hank’s cock through his black boxers earning him a delicious groan from Hank only spurring him on. “ I need to say I am sorry for keeping you up so late.” Connor purred against the black cloth struggling to control himself and not just jump on his lover.

     “You are being such a bad boy.” Hank moaned threading his finger into Connor’s black silky hair as Connor pulled Hank’s dick out through the fly hole. “I will have to punish you later, baby.”

     Connor responded by licking the underside of Hank’s swelled cock, “You taste so good, daddy.” He whispered against Hank’s dick simply amazed by the size. He wasn’t lying, he loved the saltiness of his sweat and the musk that could only be described as Hank.  He looked up at Hank as he let his tongue run along the entire length of the engorged cock; Hank’s eyes were fixated on Connor as he took the entire cock in his mouth. He loved the idea that he had so much control over Hank; while Hank may be the top, Connor had him twisted around his little robotic finger.

     “Shit. “ Hank hissed as Connor began bobbing up and down on Hank’s dick; he loved all of the different flavors that swirled in his mouth.

     He swirled his tongue around the throbbing membrane as his free hand wrapped around the base of the massive cock. His hand thrusted up and down on what he couldn’t fit in his mouth as Connor bobbed his head taking in all that he could. Once and awhile massaging Hank’s balls in his palms as he sucked down hard. The groans and pants from Hank were enough to make Connor grow hard with anticipation, he was going to get punished when he got home, but god he didn’t care right now. His dick was rock hard and all he wanted to do was taste Hank.

     Connor lifted his mouth and sucked down on the head of the twitching cock. He let his tongue circle the head before licking up and down the slit putting more pressure on the sensitive opening. Hank roughly pushed Connor down and thrusted his hips up so his cock was hitting the back of Connor’s throat. Thankfully, Connor was not designed with a gag reflex since he didn’t eat; it was something that, once Hank learned about, he took every advantage of it that he could.

     “Fuck.” Hank threw his head back against the chair in pleasure as all he could focus on was the sinful things Connor could do with his tongue even as Hank’s dick was down his throat. His tongue rubbed on the underside of the shaft while he hands massaged Hank’s inner thighs. Connor moaned around the massive cock causing shivers to take a hold of Hank’s body.

     The sound of the door to the precinct opening caused Hank’s head to shoot up from the chair and quickly shove Connor under the desk. He quickly wheeled his chair all the way into the desk so no one would notice his throbbing cock slick with blue tinted saliva. Hank quickly ran his fingers through his hair and shook the computer’s mouse so it was no longer on standby.

     “You okay in there, Lieutenant?” A snarky voice called through the empty room; Hank lowered his eyes in anger; of course, it was Gavin, of course. It couldn’t be anyone else, it had to be this dipshit. The world just couldn’t give him a break. It had been going so wonderful with a promise of a nice fuck later, but now he had a soggy half-soft dick and his boyfriend shoved under a desk. It was almost ironic.

     “Yes, I’m fine, ya fuck,” Hank yelled trying to open some file, any file, up on his computer so it didn’t look suspicious that he was looking at a blank screen. “What are you doing here?” Gavin was walking towards Hank’s desk, quickly stopping by his own. Gavin quickly grabbed something off of his desk and continued on his way to Hank.

     “I forgot my keys,” Gavin winked; Hank knew it was bullshit, Gavin was up to something else, and to be honest all of his anger quickly vanished when he felt something wet slide up his half hardened dick. His fingers harshly grabbed his desk as he felt Connor's tongue circle his swollen head before gently nibbling it. That little minx.

     “Shit.” Hank sneered his knuckles turning white as he was gripping onto the edge of the desk for dear life. Gavin looked at him with a confused yet amused look, before he could comment, Hank quickly cut him off, “I deleted a file that I needed.”

     Gavin simply shrugged at the response walking closer to the desk, “Maybe I can help, since your tin can isn’t around?” It came out more as a question as the annoyance looked around the room for the android.

     Connor shifted a slight bit, before placing both hands on the Lieutenant’s thighs and taking Hank back into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the dick as it grew larger and harder in his mouth; he bit back his own moan as he felt Hank’s foot press against his own erection. The shoed foot slightly rubbed up and down Connor’s clothed cock; it wasn’t nearly enough friction, but the small pressure was enough to have him seeking more. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard on now fully hard cock as he put the entire thing in his mouth down to the hilt.

     “He has a name, Gavin.” Hank sneered, hoping it would hide the pleasurable sneer that almost came out, “Its Connor and you need to start calling him that before you start getting a disciplinary folder like mine.”

     “That doesn’t explain where he is.” Gavin stated in a matter of fact tone as he came by to stand next to Hank completely unaware that his coworker was getting the soul sucked out of him by that very same android, “Now, which file did you delete.”

     “He wasn’t needed, so I sent him home.” Hank shrugged trying to act normal as he felt Connor give his balls a slight squeeze. Letting Hank know, Connor did not appreciate being called unneeded.

     “Don’t you two live together?” Gavin questioned, no longer looking at Hank but at the file that got mysteriously ‘deleted’. Connor hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard on the delicious cock knowing that this conversation may take Hank out of the mood.

     Hank frowned at the comment, “I don't see how that is any of your goddamn business.” He had always been protective of Connor, but when it came to Gavin, he was even more so. “Well, I wasn’t going to let him stay here ever since Cyberlife was closed.”

     “Well, why not? Not like the tin can needs much but a hole in the wall to turn off in.” Gavin chuckled, “And maybe an outlet to recharge.”

Connor tuned out the conversation as he heard Hank getting a bit angry; that wasn’t what he wanted Hank to be feeling right now when Connor was sucking his dick.  He focused on making sure Hank felt good; he wanted to make it as challenging as he could for Hank. He wanted Gavin to know what he was doing; god, he was going to get spanked later, but it was all worth seeing his Lieutenant squirm. Plus, who didn’t want to get spanked by those large hands?

     He began bobbing up and down faster as he felt Hank putting more pressure on Connor’s dick which was throbbing underneath all of his clothes. He pulled up and began sucking on the head allowing his hands to pump the rest of the member. He tasted the salty sweet flavor of Hank’s precum coating his tongue as he took the entire cock in his mouth. Allowing it to go deep into his throat, bobbing along to the rhythm in his head once and awhile sucking and licking the undershaft.

     “Shit….” Hank through his head back against the chair forgetting who was right next to him for a moment. After a second, he froze and slowly pulled himself back up, “I hate technology.” Gavin raised an eyebrow at the man but didn’t push further, everyone in the precinct knew that Hank was awful at technology and refused to learn.

     Hank began rubbing circles with his foot into Connor’s throbbing dick; trying to tell Connor how much Hank needed him right now. Connor could just imagine Hank throwing him over the desk and fucking him until his knees buckled. The thought caused Connor to let out a throaty moan over Hank’s dick; he felt Hank’s body tremble at the vibrations so he let out another silent moan loving the reaction it got him. He let the dick pop out of his mouth as quietly as he could before he ran his tongue all along the head. It was bright red and twitching to be deep inside of Connor; he could just imagine the face Hank was making as he nibbled on the head once again, using his hands to jerk him off.

     Connor could feel how close Hank was to coming as his hips were involuntarily thrusting up just enough for Connor to notice but not for Gavin to see. His heart rate was also beginning to spike as high as it normally did when Hank was about to cum. Connor quickly took what he could into his mouth and wrapped his hands around what he couldn’t. He silently hummed around the member and sucked as hard as he could while his hands rubbed what wasn’t in his mouth. Hank’s cock twitched and he let out a loud groan followed by his head hitting the desk before Connor’s mouth was filled with Hank’s cum. It filled his mouth and trickled down his throat as he sucked all he could down. He swallowed everything before licking Hank’s dick clean. He loved the taste of Hank, it was a mixture of many different flavors that he couldn’t help but categorize as Hank.

     “You okay?” Gavin questioned staring at the Lieutenant who was face down on the desk, he didn’t see all the stress in a lost file. They could get it back tomorrow or just go through the database, but it did seem like the Lieutenant was tired, so maybe it was just stress. Gavin decided not to press his luck, in the off chance he got Hank really pissed and he got written up for some dumb shit.

     “I am done with technology today, all it is is a pain in the ass,” Hank exclaimed as he picked his head up off the desk. Connor had to muffle his laughter as he gently tucked Hank back into his boxers and eventually his pants. He left one kiss on the top of Hank’s fly before leaning back to rest against the back of the desk.

     “I am sure the file was also stored somewhere else.” Gavin shrugged, doing his best attempt at not being a total dick, “Don’t worry, old man, we will figure it out in the morning.” Gavin clapped Hank’s shoulder before turning his back on Hank and walking away. Hank let out a sigh of relief that he didn’t realize he was holding in as he watched Gavin walk out the front door of the precinct. Hank finally let out a deep sigh of relief and pleasure as he reveled in the afterglow of his amazing orgasm. Maybe having Gavin so close, and being so close to being caught turned him off a little more than he would like to admit.

     Hank waited five minutes after he heard the car engine come to life before he pushed himself away from the desk and let Connor up. Connor stepped out from under the desk as if nothing serious had just happened; he simply ran his fingers through his now unruly hair and adjusted his tie before moving to sit on Hank’s lap. He sideways across Hank’s legs and ran his fingers through Hank’s unruly hair in a loving manner. He bit his lip as he refused to meet Hank’s eyes at first knowing the look Hank was going to be displaying. Hank wrapped his arms around his android trying to look annoyed but the love and admiration that was shining on Connor’s face melted his resolve down.

     “Boy, you are something else.” Hank let out a light-hearted chuckle before he put his face into Connor’s neck and placed light kisses across his neck. He knew what made Connor’s heart flutter and never let Connor forget. Letting his tongue slither out once and awhile licking the sensitive skin.

     “You love it, Lieutenant.” Connor softy spoke as his eyes fluttered closed and just allowed Hank to pamper him for a moment. He knew that him calling him by his title would be poking the bear a little bit, but he still was hard and had a hankering to be spanked.

     “Oh, we are back to Lieutenant now, huh?” Hank smirked into Connor’s neck as he gave him a soft little bite. A soft moan slipped through Connor’s lips as Hank kissed over the bite mark.

     “You did say to only call you that while we are at work, and” Connor felt his heart flutter as Hank continued kissing into his neck. “We are at work.”

     Connor could basically feel Hank roll his eyes Connor’s neck, “The things I would do to you if we weren’t at work.” Hank gave one more quick bite on the crook of his neck before pulling his face away from the area he was marking up; he smirked seeing that he peeled Connor’s fake skin away, just leaving the white love bites on Connor’s neck. Hank always got a little disappointed when he would watch the love bites fade away. “Let’s go home.”

     “I love you too.” Connor purred as he wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Hank pulled back for a minute before helping to lift Connor off of his lap as they both stood up and began to get their stuff together in order to leave.

     Hank pulled his hand back before slapping Connor on the ass, earning him a sharp yip from the younger android. “Don’t forget about your punishment when we get back, baby boy.”

     “I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
